Avengers of the Opera
by Leana-Vine
Summary: As you can tell by the title, this is a story where it's the Phantom of the Opera but with an Avengers cast. The story is sort of like the Avengers putting on an act - most everyone plays a part. It does include my OC Jenette from Eyelle. You can read that so it'll be less confusing. OC/Clint, OC/Loki Rated PG-13 from movie basing. I don't own the Avengers or PTO, just Jenette.
1. Scene I

**A/N: **Helllo everyone! Thank you for clicking on my story! As you've probably read in the description, this is essentially Phantom of the Opera rewritten using characters from The Avengers. And I didn't just copy what's in the book. I'm actually watching the movie right now, writing down everything I see. So please bear with me if things don't seem perfect. And though this is a crossover, I'm not going to mark it as one because I'm not really using any of the same original characters.

Now here's something you all need to read SO PLEASE READ AT LEAST THIS BEFORE YOU DIG IN. The Avengers in this are not going to be anything like themselves. They are going to be exactly like the characters in the movie. That's because The Avengers are acting this out as a play, they're all acting. Ex: Steve plays a woman's part in this, but he isn't gay and I'm not suggesting such. He actually hates playing a woman's part, but they ran out of girls and he picked the short straw. So don't tell me that their personalities aren't right. I know they aren't. That's the point.

So this is how you read the story:

Regular reading.

"Dialogue."

'Thoughts.'

"_Singing."_

'_Singing in their thoughts.'_

This has been newly edited. There shouldn't be any errors. If there are then damn, three days of nonstop work must've really got to my eyes. Please read, review, and enjoy.

Tony: Okay, you guys reading?

Clint: Ready as I'll ever be…. I don't like being old and in a wheelchair.

Tony: Oh, get over it! Now go act!

Places everyone!

_Paris 1919_

A sign hangs outside the Opera Populaire that reads '**Vente Publique Aux Encheres: Public Auction Today**.' People are bustling about the windy streets around the old opera theater, going about their daily lives. Old cars drive down the streets to their own separate destinations. Though life may seem boring on these streets, it is inside the Opera Populaire where bland is transformed to glam - or, it was at one time.

Now the building is old, condemnation destined to be its next milestone. Today, an auction is being held of all the old treasures stored inside the structure. This is a place where history lived, and now, history is sold.

A car pulls up outside with the crest of the Vicomte on the door. As a wheelchair is pulled around for the passenger, a man steps out of the vehicle: Clint, Vicomte de Barton. In his olden days, this man was lovely and exquisite. But God and time change all creatures, and the once beautiful man is now old and gray. His eyes don't see as well as they once did, and his strength is near depletion.

Clint is helped into his wheelchair by a gentleman and the Vicomte's maid, and a blanket is placed over him to shelter him from the bitter, French wind. He is wheeled up the steps and into the Opera Populaire. This building is also an epitome of once glorious things growing ragged with age. Some of the wall lights outside are broken and look like half egg shells; leaves blow around wildly on the ground, and boards are nailed up on the walls.

As Clint enters the building, a voice calls in the distance, "Sold. Your number, sir? Thank you." The Vicomte looks around at this place, and it is not the place he remembers. It is covered with spider webs; drapes are ripped and parts of the structure are broken away. Dust lives everywhere in this building. Pigeons fly around, angered at having intruders in their home. Virtually every bit of its beauty is gone. Clint knows that time is not the only cause for the Opera Populaire's haggard appearance, but he won't dwell on that right now.

"Lot 663, then, ladies and gentlemen," the voice says again as Clint comes closer. "A poster from this house's production of _Hannibal_ by Chalumeau." Clint enters, and he can see the auctioneer presenting this poster.

"Showing here," a man says that displays the artifact. Few people stand around. Not many would be brave enough to come back to a place like this.

"Do I have 10 francs?" asks the auctioneer. "Five, then." A person raises their hand, and he comments, "Five I am bid. Six. Seven. Against you, sir, seven." Clint doesn't pay attention. He looks around at everything, broken and old. Light shines in through holes in the ceiling. More pigeons take flight. "Eight? Eight once. Selling twice. Sold, to Monsieur Deferre." With a bang of the auctioneer's gavel, the poster is taken away by two gentlemen. "Thank you very much, sir."

The auctioneer is quick to move on to the next items. "Lot 664, a wooden pistol and three human skulls from the 1831 production of _Robert le Diable _by Meyerbeer."

Clint looks around at the people there, and he sees a familiar face behind a woman's veil: Madame Pepper Potts. She stands there, even older than he, dressed in black, looking more like she is prepared for a funeral. Perhaps she is; perhaps this is all auctioning of a place now dead to the world, to all its people. Pepper looks over and also sees Clint, though her plain expression does not change.

"Ten francs for this," announces the auctioneer. "Ten, thank you. Ten still."

Clint no longer looks at Pepper, but still she stares, and memories begin to flood into her mind of another time.

"Fifteen, thank you. Fifteen I'm bid. Going at fifteen."

Clint looks over once more at Pepper, and they connect eyes. They continue to stare at each other, even as the auctioneer continues to speak, finalizing the last sale. As he begins to describe his next piece, Clint looks to the auctioneer, while Pepper stares for a bit while longer.

"Lot 665, ladies and gentlemen, a papier-mâché musical box in the shape of a barrel organ." Clint turns his tired head to the man presenting the piece before them. "Attached, the figure of a monkey in Persian robes playing the cymbals." Now Pepper also looks up at the presenter with the musical box. "This item discovered in the vaults of the theater, still in working order, ladies and gentlemen."

The presenter says, "Showing here," and he makes the music box play. The monkey claps together his tiny symbols, and the song "Masquerade" plays softly from inside the box, though no lyrics spill out. Clint swallows, staring at the box. This is the entire reason for his coming here. Pepper cocks her head to the side as she listens to the music, watching the tiny monkey.

"May I commence at fifteen francs?" asks the auctioneer. As someone raises their hand, he nods to them. "Fifteen, thank you." Clint raises his hand slightly, and his maid also raises her hand for his indication. "Yes, twenty from you, sir. Thank you very much." Pepper glances at Clint as she also raises her hand. "Madame Potts, twenty five. Thank you, Madame. Twenty-five I'm bid. Do I hear thirty?" The auctioneer looks to Clint, and in return Clint and his maid raise their hands. "Thirty. And thirty-five?" Clint glances at Pepper, as does the auctioneer. She looks to Clint, the smallest of smiles on her face, then shakes her head slightly to the auctioneer, lowering her eyes. The auctioneer picks up his gavel. "Selling at thirty francs, then. Thirty once, thirty twice…" He bangs his gavel. "Sold for thirty francs to the Vicomte de Barton. Thank you sir." Clint fumbles a bit with his money in his hands, and his maid collects it from him.

The presenter hands Clint his prize, the music box, and Clint takes it in both hands. Pepper watches the man stare at the small monkey on the box. In his mind, Clint sings, _'A collector's piece indeed, every detail exactly as she said.' _He runs a finger over they monkey's robes, staring into its small eyes, and he begins to feel saddened. _'Will you still play when all the rest of us are dead?'_

The auctioneer continues his auction. "Lot 666, then. A chandelier in pieces." All of the people in the room turn to their backs where the chandelier, outstanding in stature, has been covered with a tarp the entire time. "Some of you may recall the strange affair of the Phantom of the Opera." The auctioneer speaks now, more like a story teller than an auctioneer, as workers prepare to show the piece. "A mystery never fully explained." Pepper looks at the floor, then turns her head slowly to the covered chandelier, memories almost overwhelming her now. "We're told, ladies and gentlemen, that this is the very chandelier which figures in the famous disaster. Our workshops have repaired it and wired parts of it with the new electric light." Clint watches and waits. "Perhaps we can frighten away the ghost of so many years ago with a little illumination." He nods to the workers. "Gentlemen?"

Now the tarp is being lifted, and it's lifted so quickly, that air gusts around to the people there. Pigeons fly away, startled. Sparks hit the air as the lights in the chandelier come to life. As the chandelier is hoisted up to be shown, in the minds of Pepper and Clint, music plays just like the kind played in a time so long ago. Winds roll in and sweep around their clothes.

And as the chandelier touches the ground no more, it's as if time moves backwards for these two. Lights around the stage burst into their oil-lit flame; the spider webs and leaves are blown away from the past. Color sweeps over the room to highlight the audience seats to their prime - red and new. The walls are golden once again, and all the grimes of time are washed away in the flashback. The statues of blindfolded, naked women on the walls and the chandelier are restored, and everything shines like it did long ago. The ceiling reaches the sky, and all art painted on it is brought back to it's prime. Burning bright like the sun in the sky, the grand chandelier brings light to these memories, as we are swept into a time that now only Clint and Pepper remember fully. And so we fade away to 49 years hence.

_End of scene i_


	2. Scene II

**A/N: **Sorry ahead of time that this chapter doesn't have a lot of detail. It was hard to include all of the details while keeping up with how everything was moving.

So this is how you read the story:

Regular reading.

"Dialogue."

'Thoughts.'

"_Singing."_

'_Singing in their thoughts.'_

This has been newly edited. There shouldn't be any errors. If there are then damn, three days of nonstop work must've really got to my eyes. Please read, review, and enjoy.

Tony: Okay, our scene is coming up. You ready? Just be yourself.

Bruce: Right.

Thor: You Midgardians did use to dress in such odd clothing.

Steve: I hate my costume!

Tony: Just deal with it! You look beautiful!

Steve: That's not what I like to hear!

Natasha: I will kill you all for making me wear this. Now get your asses out there and let's get this over with!

Clint: Someone's crabby that she didn't get the lead role.

Tony: Places everyone!

_Paris 1870_

The streets are still new and alive with color. The Opera Populaire is alive and beautiful once again. Its walls are still in tact and a dark beige color. Gold adorns the windows and the doors are painted fresh in red. People go about the street with less haste, as this day isn't as cold. Horse chariots roam the streets rather than cars.

A particular chariot rolls up and two gentlemen step out. The first wears a long black coat with fur around the collar. His hair his swept back, and his mustache is carefully groomed. He carries a cane though he doesn't require it for walking. The second man that comes out is shorter than the first, his hair curly and a bit messy. He wears a gray, spackled coat and a brown bowtie.

Inside the Opera Populaire, chorus girls and background dancers hurry about everywhere. The two men from outside enter, and they are shown around by another gentlemen, the one that owns the theater. The first two men are introduced to some of the actors and stage hands that stand around. As they are led through the theater, they gaze at everyone, take in all of their surroundings. Women stand around, putting on makeup for the performance. Workers are washing the costumes so that everyone will shine that night. The orchestra gathers together, getting into their places, as the conductor - a short, white haired man - hands them their sheet music. Everyone in the building is frantic.

Two chorus girls of special interest, a Miss Natasha Romanoff, followed by a Miss Jenette Stark, hurry down the stairs with the other chorus girls, chattering to one another about the performance that will take place that night. They are all dressed in small gold tops that show their arms and stomachs, and long golden shirts that flow, golden and red accessories also in their hair and around their waists. As they make their way down the stairs, their stir their slippered feet in a box of chalk, so that when they dance they won't slip across the polished stage. Madame Pepper Potts, now younger than present times, inspects all the chorus girls. Costumes must be in order, postures must be straight, and all girls must be in line.

Outside the Opera Populaire, another chariot pulls up, this one with Clint, Vicomte de Barton at the reins. He smiles at passers-by, eagerly awaiting to go inside for a sneak peek at the practice being held. As he passes the front of the Populaire, we see a poster for the performance of the night, showcasing the star of the show, LaSteve Rogers, painted in his costume, and the name of the performance listed is _Hannibal_.

Back inside, Steve stands center stage in a woman's costume, practicing his vocals. Monsieur Steve always plays a woman's part because his vocals are high enough that he can play a woman soprano, and his body is slim enough that he can also fit into a woman's costume.

Steve sings, _"The trophy from our saviors, from our saviors." _His voice is high, but a bit too overpowering, though it does hold beauty. _"From the enslaving force of Rome!" _Maids talk to each other about how he's too loud, and his voice is hurting their ears. Once Steve's solo is done, he begins to walk away, seemingly annoyed.

Chorus girls come onto the stage, parading as they sing, _"With feasting and dancing and song tonight in celebration." _Men also follow them on stage, along with all of the background dancers. They carry large banters, parading in their gold and red outfits. _"We greet the victorious throng returned to bring salvation!"_

Outside, the Vicomte's chariot rolls up, his white horses cantering with grace. Chickens scatter as one of the stable boys comes up to the chariot to take the reins from Clint. "I've got them, monsieur."

Clint jumps down from his chariot, walking quickly to meet the first two men.

"Vicomte, welcome," greets the man with the mustache. He and the short, curly haired man walk back inside with Clint, talking about the performance that will take place.

Inside the practice continues, and so does the singing from everyone. _"The trumpets of Carthage resound." _Madame Pepper walks around them all, observing everyone. It is her job to make sure everyone keeps up with a perfect pace, that no one falters in the rehearsal. _"Hear, Romans, now and tremble. Hark to our step on the ground. Hear the drums! Hannibal comes!"_

Steve stands in front of them all, smiling as if smiling at a crowd. He stumbles a bit, then glares at the people off stage who helped to make the costumes. "You make my dress train too long," he complains. The seamstresses come to him and hand him his white, fluffy dog as they examine the train of the dress.

Thor comes to the front of the people in a ridiculous costume of red and gold armor, a light blue cape, face paint and glitter, and a big, fake, brown and red beard. He's supposed to be Hannibal, though he looks like a clown. He holds out his arms as he sings, _"Sad to return, to find the land we love threatened once more by Roma's far-reaching grasp." _Everywhere that Thor goes, a small midget man follows him, who is in a costume just like his, and he lip syncs to everything Thor sings.

The conductor taps his baton on his music stand, saying, "Gentlemen, gentlemen-"

The men from outside enter: the mustached man, the short, curly haired man, and the owner of the Opera Populaire. The owner tells the other two men, "Rehearsals are under way for a new production of Chalumeau's _Hannibal._"

The conductor groans at his practice being interrupted. "Monsieur Lefevre, I am rehearsing.

Monsieur Lefevre nods to the conductor and then Pepper Potts. "Monsieur Reyer, Madame Potts…" he looks to everyone, "ladies and gentlemen, please, if I could have your attention?" Pepper also looks angry, but she listens as the others gather around. "As you know, for some weeks. There have been rumors of my imminent retirement." Steve even stops with what he's doing and listens. "I can now tell you that these were all true," Steve smiles and points to Thor as he speaks, laughing about how he was right, "and it is my pleasure to introduce you to the two gentlemen who now own the Opera Populaire, Monsieur Anthony Stark," Tony nods to them all, "and Monsieur Bruce Banner." Bruce smiles and waves to them all as everyone applauds. "I'm sure you have read of their recent fortune in the junk business," Lefevre continues.

Bruce's smile fades as he corrects Lefevre, saying, "Scrap metal, actually." When Lefevre gives him an awkward smile, he looks to Tony who cocks an eyebrow at him.

The chorus girls start chattering, one saying to another, "They must be rich." They smile with newfound lust in their eyes.

Tony announces, "And we are deeply honored to introduce our new patron. The Vicomte de Barton." With that Clint makes his entrance, smiling a bit to everyone. "I still can't believe we managed to get him. It's such a coup for us, my dear."

Natasha and Jenette come with the other chorus girls a bit closer, and Jenette smiles with shock on her face. "It's Clint," she says to Natasha. Clint still walks towards Tony and Bruce, smiling just slightly. Jenette tells Natasha, "Before my father died, at the house by the sea, I guess you could say we were childhood sweethearts. He called me Little Nette."

Natasha smiled at Jenette. "Jenette, he's so handsome."

Clint turned to Tony before looking around at them all. "My parents and I are honored to support all the arts, especially the world-renowned Opera Populaire."

Bruce claps a bit and feels foolish when no one else does, as Steve walks up with a smile to the Vicomte, holding out a hand. Lefevre introduces him saying, "Gentlemen, Signor Steve Rogers, our leading soprano for five seasons." Clint takes his hand and smiles a bit as Steve awkwardly curtsies in his dress.

The stage hands that care to him clap and shout, "Brava! Brava!"

Thor makes a noise of annoyance for attention. Lefevre smiles to Thor and introduces him as well, "Signor Thor Odinson." Everyone claps for Thor, including the ridiculously dressed midget by his side. Thor bows to them and smiles.

Clint returns the smile to Thor. "An honor, signor. I believe I'm keeping you from your rehearsal. I will be here this evening to share your great triumph," he says to all of them now. "My apologies."

The conductor, Reyer, calls out, "Thank you, monsieur. Once more if you please, signor."

Steve smiles as Clint leaves. "He love me. He love me." His seamstresses start to reapply his makeup when he walks over.

Tony thanks Clint as he leaves. "Thank you, indeed, for the wonderful words. So inspiring and encouraging."

As Clint leaves, he walks right past Jenette and Natasha, not saying a word. Jenette smiled sadly to Natasha. "He wouldn't recognize me."

Natasha tries to reassure her saying, "He didn't see you."

_End of Scene ii_


	3. Scene III

**A/N: **Alright, third scene of Avengers of the Opera. This is far longer that the other scenes, simply because of a request.

So here's a shout-out to the women who made such request: Jess, Sunny Gunny Girl aka Beth, Lora, Alix (which I think is really an interesting way to spell the name) and the leader of the pack of fangirls, Loona aka moon82993, who is just so weird. ;)

Thank you girls. I've only just become acquainted with you, but I enjoy your support. I hope you enjoy this shout-out and this scene.

I'm still surprised to learn I have fangirls.

So this is how you read the story:

Regular reading.

"Dialogue."

'Thoughts.'

"_Singing."_

'_Singing in their thoughts.'_

This has been newly edited. There shouldn't be any errors. If there are then damn, three days of nonstop work must've really got to my eyes. Please read, review, and enjoy.

Tony: Now remember, Loki, if you actually hurt anyone I'll send you back wehre you came form in you muzzle.

Loki: You don't scare me, Stark. I'm just enthralled to make my appearance. Well, not so much as an appearance, but to be a shadow and have my name mentioned.

Steve: I really, really hate playing a woman. Couldn't we find someone else to play this part? Tony, do you have anymore long lost nieces?

Tony: No. And besides, you look fabulous.

Steve: I don't like hearing that! I'm not a pansy! I don't even like men! And I hate you right now!

Clint: Alright, don't get your panties in a bunch, Steve. It won't be that bad.

Tony: And you wonder why I cast you as the diva….

Places everyone!

Madame Pepper Potts was trying to get everyone unflustered and back into position, while at the same time moving Lefevre off the stage. "If you please. Monsieur."

At that, the chorus girls, including Jenette and Natasha, ran out onto the stage to begin dancing. They were chained together, three in a chain, by the wrists, and the chains jingled as they ran to the stage, pirouetting. Other chorus girls followed them, doing the same dance.

Madame Potts was speaking to Tony Stark and Bruce Banner as they watched the girls dance. "We take particular pride in the excellence of our ballet, monsieur."

Tony watched them all dancing, dazed by their beauty. "I see why."

Bruce nodded. "Especially the little blond angel," he said, motioning to Natasha.

As Natasha danced with grace, moving back and fourth with the girls in her chain, Pepper commented, "My daughter, Natasha Romanoff. She takes her father's name."

Tony pointed with the hand that held his walking stick to Jenette. "And that exceptional beauty. No relation, I trust?" (**A/N: **Haha doesn't that work perfectly?)

Natasha shook her head. "Jenette Stark. Promising talent, Monsieur Stark." (**A/N: **And I get how weird that sounds, but I couldn't change names.) Jenette danced in a way that was a bit more seductive than graceful. "Very promising."

Tony pondered on the name for a moment, knowing that she was of no relation to himself. "Stark, did you say?"

Bruce stuttered a bit as he asked Pepper, "No relation to the famous violinist from Singapore?"

Pepper nodded to them. "His only child. Orphaned at 5 when she came to live and train in the ballet dormitories." (**A/N: **Okay so I changed it a bit. I wanted to make it sound more like what really happened.)

Tony leaned towards her so he wouldn't have to speak over the music. "An orphan, you say?" the smile on his face also present in his voice.

Pepper lifted her chin at him. "I think of her as a daughter also. Gentlemen, if you would so kindly stand to one side." She led them away. Bruce smiled at Tony, wearing one of the sets of chains around his neck like a scarf.

Now we see all the other actors, still singing and dancing themselves, Steve walking about smiling in the crowd. They sing, _"Hannibal's friends!" _And a man steps on Steve's dress train, ripping it a bit.

"Ah, me! Not on my dress! Why?" he says in an annoyed tone. After glaring at the man, he smiles again and continues his routine.

At this point, a giant prop elephant is wheeled in, and everyone dances in front of it.

As everyone else does vocals and dances, Steve sings first from somewhere in the crowd and everyone else follows, singing, _"The trumpeting elephants sound, hear, Romans, now and tremble." _As they sing, Bruce and Tony mumble to each other, pointing at certain dancers. _"Hark to their step on the ground hear the drums!" _Steve tries to sing above everyone to get their attention. _"Hannibal comes!"_ Thor, who has been trying to get on top of the elephant, but finds it difficult in his suit, falls down and his wig falls off, so he stands there and smiles at the non-existent crowd as everyone holds the final note and dances.

When the song is over, Steve annoyingly calls out, "All day! All they want is the dancing!" As the elephant prop is turned to be taken backstage, we see the men inside, all drinking alcohol and motioning to each other.

Lefevre comes over to see how Stark and Banner enjoyed the music, and says, "Well, the Vicomte is very excited about tonight's gala."

Steve comes over, laughing in an annoyed tone, and waves with a smile to Stark and Banner saying, "Hello-ah, hola, hola." He holds up a hand in anger as his face changes. "I hope he is as excited by dancing girls as your new managers, because I will not be singing!" He walks away in a fit of rage, calling out random things. The other dancers all shake their heads, as something like this is expected from him. Thor even half smiles and waves his fingers. "Get my doggy, bring my doggy. Bye-bye," he says annoyed. Christine, Natasha, and Pepper all watch, not enjoying the drama.

Bruce and Tony look to Lefevre, a bit worried. Bruce asks, "What do we do?"

Lefevre folds his hands behind his back and says, "Grovel." Then he holds out his hands for them to follow Steve. "Grovel, grovel."

Bruce and Tony nod, and Bruce says, "Right." Then he and Tony follow after Steve.

Steve is fast walking away, still angry. "I'm going now. It is finished."

Tony follows first. "World-renowned artist and great beauty."

Bruce smiles when Steve stops walking. "_Bella diva_."

Steve shakes his head, still angry. "Si, si."

Tony holds up a hand to the heavens to emphasize, "God of song!" Steve is still not impressed, and says more random things.

Bruce looks to the conductor. "Monsiuer Reyer, isn't there a rather marvelous aria for Elissa in Act 3 of _Hannibal_?" The conductor tries shaking his head, but Bruce doesn't listen. "Perhaps the signor-"

Steve nods, moving his hands in anger. "Yes, yes, yes, but no! Because I have not my costume for Act 3. Because somebody not finish it!" He and Banner and Stark all look at the seamstresses who are now nervous. "And I hate my hat!" He points at it angrily.

Tony sweeps in at this point. "Signor, as a personal favor," Steve is about to start crying now because he hates his hat so much, and he puts a hand on his face, "would you oblige us with a private rendition? Unless of course, Monsieur Reyer objects."

The conductor stutters at having all the pressure put on him. Steve says something else unrecognizable, the hand off his face now. Bruce and Tony wait anxiously, Bruce a bit more scared than Tony. Steve sighs and smiles, messing with his hat a bit. He chuckles then uses his hands for emphasis again as he says, "If my managers command." Tony and Bruce both smile at each other. "Monsieur Reyer?"

The conductor answers with a bit of anger, not liking what is about to happen. "If my diva commands."

Steve glares. "Yes, I do." Then he walks back towards the stage. "Everybody, very quiet," he calls.

Tony and Bruce exchange glances before following. Bruce looks to Lefevre. "Monsieur, why exactly are you retiring?"

Lefevre looks at him with a bit of a smile. "My health."

"I see."

Steve makes hushing noises then points to Thor across the stage. "You as well!"

Thor smiles a bit with resistance then whispers to the person he was talking to. The mistresses who care to Steve walk to him, and he takes out a bottle of reddish-pink liquid and sprays some of the liquid in his mouth in order to soothe his throat.

Monsieur Reyer goes back to his conductor's stand, readying himself. "Signor."

Steve's voice cracks a bit from the first contact of the liquid as he says, "Maestro." Then his voice clears and he is ready to sing. The music begins to play, and Tony, Bruce and Lefevre gather to watch. Steve begins to sing, _"Think of me, think of me fondly," _as he starts to sing, the maids from earlier put cotton in their ears, as his voice is already building up (though now it sounds beautiful, they know what is coming), _"when we've said goodbye. Remember me once in a while," _and now comes the moment everyone shudders at, _"please promise me you'll try. When you find," _he looks to Bruce and Tony, who give him reassuring smiles, though know they know why Lefevre said he was retiring for his health,_ "that once again you long," _and now someone is in the shadows about the stage, dressed completely in black, and he is untying a rope from it's hook, "_to take your heart back and be free-" _The rope that the mystery man pulled sets free a curtain and now it falls. Natasha screams and so does everyone else as they run to get out of the way. The curtain falls right on Steve, and he screams as it takes him to the ground.

The conductor yells in panic, "Oh, my god, signor!"

The dark man from above the stage retreats in satisfaction at the loud, overpowering singing now at an end.

"I hate you," Steve says angrily as he slaps the floor, waiting for someone to pick the curtain up off of him. Tony and Bruce come rushing up, wondering what's happened.

Voices call, "Lift it up!"

Natasha looks to Jenette and Pepper. "He's here. The Phantom of the Opera." She holds Jenette's hand in anxiousness and Pepper goes away from them.

Lefevre is angry. "Signor, are you all right?" He calls up to the stage hand that is supposed to be working the curtains, "Buquet! For God's sake, what's going on up there?"

Buquet returns to his post and starts to reel up the curtain. "Please, monsieur, don't look at me. As God's my judge, I wasn't at my post." Pepper wanders around, looking for signs of the Phantom. "Please, monsieur," Buquet calls, "there's no one there." A letter falls by Pepper with the Phantom's seal on it. Buquet says to them all jokingly, "Or if there is, well, then, it must be a ghost." He laughs. Pepper picks up the note that was dropped, looking at the famous skull in red ink, the seal of the Phantom of the Opera.

Bruce tries to sort the situation to Steve, wondering if this could possibly get any worse. "Signor, these things do happen." He laughs a bit out of nervousness.

Steve is still so angry about all of this. "For the past three years these things do happen." He looks to Lefevre. "And did you stop them from happening? No!" He points to Tony and Bruce. "And you two, you are as bad as him." He mocks Bruce's voice. "'These things do happen.'" He groans in anger. "Until you stop these things from happening, this thing," he motioned to himself, "does not happen!" He calls out more unrecognizable language, leaving Tony a bit startled and Bruce worried and nervous. "Bring my doggy and my boxy."

Thor walks over to Tony and Bruce, an annoyed smile on his face. "Amateurs." Then he walks away.

In the distance, Steve still yells. "Now you see. Bye-bye, I'm really leaving."

Lefevre also decides this is a good time for him to take his leave. "Gentlemen, good luck. If you need me, I shall be in Australia." The conductor Reyer groans in stress and walks away, a hand on his forehead.

Bruce is frantic to Reyer. "Signor Rogers, he will be coming back, won't he?" Tony also turns to the conductor, who shrugs, still a stressful wreck.

Pepper walks up to them with a smirk. "You think so, monsieur?" she asks Bruce. She glances at them both then looks at the letter she holds up in her hand. "I have a message from the Opera Ghost."

Tony rolls his eyes. "Oh, God in heaven, you're all obsessed!"

Pepper looks at the note again then Tony. "He welcomes you to his opera house."

Tony's eyes widen, his annoyance growing more and more. "_His _opera house?"

Pepper continued, "And commands that you continue to leave box five empty," she points with her walking stick to box five, one of the balconies for special audience members, "for his use. And reminds you that his salary is due." She hands the note to Bruce.

Bruce his bewildered as Tony asks, voice now high with anger, "His salary?"

Pepper looks at him as if it's no surprise, and she flips her hair, saying, "Well, Monsieur Lefevre used to give him 20,000 francs a month."

Tony is wide eyed again as he snatches the note from Bruce. "Twenty thousand francs?"

Natasha has her hands on her hips. "Perhaps you can afford more. With the Vicomte as your patron?" She fiddles her walking stick.

"Madame, I had hoped to make that announcement public tonight when the Vicomte was to join us at the gala," Tony alerts her as she steps backwards towards her chorus girls, expecting what he is about to say. Tony rips up the note, frustrated. "But obviously, we shall now have to cancel, as it appears we have lost our star!" Reyer looks like someone has stabbed him, he is so shocked. He walks away, fist to his mouth.

Bruce is now a nervous wreck again. "But surely there must be an understudy."

Conductor Reyer is franctic. "Understudy? There is no understudy for Signor Steve!"

Tony turns to Bruce, erratic. "A full house, Bruce. We shall have to refund a full house!"

"Jenette Stark could sing it, sir," says Madame Potts. Jenette looks up from where she was standing, a bit surprised.

Bruce almost laughs. "What, a chorus girl? Don't be silly." He shakes his head.

Pepper presses the issue. "She has been taking lessons from a great teacher."

Conductor Reyer glances at Bruce, who now looks at Jenette. "Who?"

Jenette shakes her head, a bit doubtful. "I don't know his name, monsieur."

Pepper closes the distance between herself and Jenette, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Let her sing for you, monsieur. She has been well taught."

Tony and Bruce exchange glances at one another, then Bruce says, "All right. Come on," he motions with his hand for Jenette to come forward, as Pepper urges the nervous girl along, "don't be shy. Come on, come along. Just…"

Jenette takes center stage as conductor Reyer says, "From the beginning of the aria then, please, mademoiselle." Jenette swallows nervously.

Tony leans towards Bruce. "Bruce, this is doing nothing for my nerves."

Bruce shakes his head. "Well, she's very pretty."

Jenette begins to sing. _"Think of me, think of me fondly when we've said goodbye." _As she sings, shock slowly comes to both Bruce and Tony's faces, as her voice must be the most beautiful they've ever heard, very much an improvement over Steve's. Bruce slowly looks to Tony in shock, who can only stare at the girl as she continues. _"Remember me once in a while," _now all of the dancers and chorus girls are gathering, all surprised, even Thor, _"please promise me you'll try." _She looks to Tony, Bruce, Pepper and Natasha. Pepper and Natasha smile to her, but Tony and Bruce are still shocked and at a loss of words as she continues. _"When you find that once again you long," _she smiles stepping forward on the stage, _"to take your heart back and be free. If you ever find a moment spare a thought for me."_

Now we're whisked forward in time, and Jenette stands center stage in a shining, shimmering dress of white, beautiful diamonds in her hair. The crowd in front of her is silent, all watching in awe. It's obvious that Tony and Bruce have made the best choice in choosing her to take Steve's place.

"_We never said our love was evergreen or as unchanging as the sea," _even the stage hands in the rafters now watch with wonder, _"but if you can still remember, stop and think of me. Think of all the thing we've shared and seen. Don't think about the way things might have been." _Backstage, Natasha and Pepper both watch in the crowd of dancers, both looking to be in awe with pride. _"Think of me, think of me waking silent and resigned." _From box five, the Vicomte stares in wonder. _"Imagine me, trying too hard to put you from my mind." _Now Pepper smiles and leaves. Natasha watches her go, also smiling, then she looks back to Jenette. _"Recall those days, look back on all those times," _from their own box, Bruce and Tony both watch in splendor, Bruce moving a hand to the music, _"think of the things we'll never do." _The camera begins to pan down a gutter as her singing continues, and we're swept through darkness to the sound of Jenette's voice. _"There will never be a day when I won't think of you." _And now we see the Phantom, listening intently to the music from far below the theater.

But it only lasts for a moment, before we are back to the surface, to box five to be exact, where Clint, Vicomte de Barton, still watches in awe. Everyone in the audience claps, but he doesn't clap yet. _"Can it be? Can that be Jenette?" _He stands, smiling and clapping. "Bravo!" Then he hurriedly leaves his box. _"Long ago, it seems so long ago." _Pepper watches from behind the curtains, smiling at how everything is falling into place. _"How young and innocent we were." _He makes his way through the theater, down the steps. _"She may not remember me, but I remember her."_

"_Flowers fade, the fruits of summer fade," _Jenette continues. _"They have their seasons, so do we. But please promise me that sometimes you will think…" _she pauses momentarily, for the next 'of' that she sings, requires holding out many different scales and notes for the same word. She finishes strongly, _"of me!" _Everyone stands, claps, and cheers. This has truly been one of the most beautiful things they've ever seen. Christine bows and people closest to the stage toss her roses. Jenette bows again, and smiles to Natasha who stands backstage, also smiling and clapping for her with all the other dancers.

From their box, Tony and Bruce also give her a standing ovation, both smiling and clapping. Bruce calls out, "Brava! Magnifica! Stupenda!"

Even the conductor, Reyer, smiles and calls out, "Brava!" He's been so happy to work with someone that has a voice matching or superior to Steve Rogers'.

A fat woman seamstress who had been waiting backstage, drinking, runs through the theater and outside to where Steve awaits in a chariot, anxiously fretting to hear how Jenette did. The woman smiles at him, and he bites his finger, eyes rolling back into his head and he faints from anger.

_End of scene iii_

Steve: I really do hate my hat….


End file.
